The Warden and her Bard
by bexaday
Summary: My interpretation of what happened to the Warden before the Archdemon F!Mahariel x Lelianna


I knew leaving was the hardest thing to do, but I would have to leave someone else I cared about for the sake of Ferelden, and I Alistair couldn't die as he and Anora would have to sit on the throne as the new power couple. Lelianna was the only one I shared everything with, down to the Joining of the Wardens, the losing of my mother ad father, but even now a greater sacrifice was required, my life for the peace of Ferelden. Tears gathered in my eyes as we'd had come so far, from defending the Alienage, my home and united the races of Ferelden, Defeated Logain as the Champion, but only the Archdemon stood in the way of peace from the Blight. Riodan had fallen from the Archdemon's back and had perished, and now waiting to go up to the Tower, I gathered my companions, my closest friends before so I could tell them all of my thoughts, for the last time

"What we have done, what we have achieved, is amazing and despite the odds we have beaten them all and now this is all that is left, all our work depends on this very moment, take a few minutes to remember what we have achieved and what will happen today, I will not lie to you the fate of Ferelden is uncertain and in our hands. The Archdemon waits for me and it will be a battle to the death," I pauses choking back the tears before beginning again " Only four of you shall come with me, we shall go up together as five and come down as four, so I ask that each of you sort out any issues you have with one another as not all of us shall return" with that a sombre air descends on the companions , I walk away from them but Alistair follows and waits until I stop walking, before he pulls me in, hugging me tightly and shows no sign of letting go.

"I am so sorry it has turned out this way, I am so, so sorry. I am going to miss you so much; I mean who I am going to talk to about Warden Stuff and who will laugh at my jokes?" Alistair's voice sounds so broken that it makes me hug Alistair even tighter; I even manage a small smile at the end despite the singular tear rolling down my cheek.

"You don't have to apologise Alistair, this is the way it was intended to happen. Plus you could always annoy Anora with them" I lean back to look at Alistair, to take in every detail of his face, the golden eyes, the fair hair which stand up on end, I put my hand on the side of Alistair's face as I take a step back

"You will make a fine King Alistair, the best that Ferelden has ever had, just make sure my people are okay and…." I cannot finish that sentence as emotions overrule my ability to speak, I wish I could be there for Alistair when he needs me in the future, but that will never happen now,

"I will E'lara, they deserve better than this"

"Just promise me something" I say as Alistair begins to choke up

"Anything for you"

" Make sure you look after Lelianna, tell her what she meant to me Alistair, because you are a brother to me, and you have been the most amazing brother because you gave me a family again," I pause trying not to cry as my voice has raised in pitch and the tears are coming out as I speak " Even if it was slightly dysfunctional because I couldn't have asked for more" I pause once more "Tell Lelianna I loved her more than anything and I will always be with her. I will see you on the battlefield brother" With that I walk away from him, before putting a hand over my face in an attempt to calm my features, looking for her pillar of strength I find Wynne stood waiting for my with a reassuring smile I walk over and she is quickly pulled into me into an tight embrace

"Oh my child!" I chuckled slightly as i tilted my head up to look at the women's face, concern etched into it with lines of worry, despite her age Wynne did not look that old only her lushious mane of white hair gave her away.

"Aneth ara" I sighed as I breathed in her scent, a combination of magic and grass, it was the smell of home to me. Wynne chuckled before releasing me from the embrace

"You never told me what that word meant" I smirk

"Aneth ara means my safe place, because when I am with you I feel, protected, because you remind me of my mum because that is what you have been to me and more" Wynne eye begin to fill with tears

"Do not cry Aneth ara, I need you to be strong for what is going to come, look after her for me will you? Make sure she doesn't go off the right path" I said indicating to the red headed women a few feet away,

"Of course, I will my child"

"Then, Wynne would you come with me to the Tower?" I say

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I smile at her before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, I turn and practically leaps into Lelianna arms, her read hair tousled and boyish just like when we first met I releases her from the hug, she smiles at me as she snakes her hands into mine making our dexterous fingers intertwine, our foreheads touch as tears fall down her face, as she knows this is the last time she will see me, last time she will hold me like this and the worst part is she is powerless to stop it,

"Why are you going to leave me here? You promised we would be travelling together forever" Tears trickle down my face as she releases the tears which she has been holding back, I wishes it didn't have to be this way, by the Maker, I wished there was another way.

"Because it has to be this way, I wish there was another way which allowed me to be with you, but it has to be this way" Lelianna starts to cry and I hug her as sadness clings to my heart and heartbreak begins to set in and through tear I say through a broken voice,

"I never wanted this for you, I wish I could have made you happy forever because the Maker knows that's all I ever wanted," I say as I try not to cry, "If there had been another way, any other way around my death I would have taken it so then, so then I could be with you for as long as you wanted me"

"I always wanted you, and by the Maker he knows I am truly grateful of our time together even if it was short" she whispers, I lean back took see her looking away from me, struggle to wade out of the misery which floods through as I say

"Remember you own my heart and soul, my very being is yours and be with you forever and even when you forget about me I will always be with you, I never," I lift her so her cobalt blue eyes stare into my hazel eyes, her eyes are rivers of sadness, her eyes were beautiful even though they are red rimmed and they will always be beautiful as they have always been to me "Ever felt the same with anyone else and I never will" Lelianna fell back into arms

"I am going to miss you so much, it already hurts" I cannot say anything, I can only sob in her arms, I pull back enough to kiss her on the forehead, I don't think I have ever been more inlove then breathed in Lelianna scent, it smells of home, Lelianna is her home. Lelianna tilts her head up and clamps her mouth down on mine crushing me into a soul deep kiss, I don't want to leave her or part from her but, I have to, I look into her eyes as they pierc e my soul.

"Will you face the Archdemon with me?" Lelianna smiles my favorite crooked smile and Lelianna replies whilst looking into her soul

"Do you even have to ask my love?" I take her hand as I begin to pull away from her, but she pulls me back to stare at me, to take in my every feature, I remember our first night together, passionate and full of longing

"Nobody shall ever replace you in my heart emma vhenan" I say with a smile playing on my lips, her lips touch mine softly, but with hidden longing as I respond to her touch as she coax my flame that only burns for her, her lips hungrily claimed mine and her hand fisted into my sliver hair whilst her other hand traced my assests, I lose control over my hands as Lelianna deepend the kiss and it becomes more heated, Lelianna moans into my mouth and pulls me closer to her, moulding our bodies together, it is like our mouths are having sex and our bodies are trying to catch up, I look at her face and I am greeted by her lustful eyes and messed up hair and swollen lips, I gaze hungrliy at her, before she can say anything my lips meet hers one more time and this time it is animalistic and all teeth and tongue as it is a battle for dominacewhich I win, she moans into my mouth as she begins to grind on me, I groan into her mouth as it starts to get rough, that's until I see Alistair in the corner of my eye looking very uncomftable and so I slowly pull away from her leaving her smiling goofily I leave her hands interlinking, I move away from her as I see Morrigan in her spider form moving away from the crowd, I followed but not breaking eye contact with Lelianna, I slowly pulled away from her as I slowly let go of Lelianna's hand, I smiled longingly before saying

"Ma emma lath and vhenan'ara" I say before breaking eye contact turning to Morrigan, I walked towards her whilst trying to keep it together, as I reached Morrigan she did not turn backinto human form, I cocked an eyebrow and shifted my posture into something more comftable, then Morrigan turned back into her human form, tears were streaked down her face as she sat on the ground looking away from me, sadness grips my heart as Morrigan has become my close friend but I never thought she cared so much

"Oh Morrigan" I say as I sit next to her and hug her she pulls away quickly and says

"I wish there had been another way" My heart throbs as I whipe away one of Morrigan's tears

"I wish there was too, I don't want to die" a small scilence passes between us then I say

"You should have let me done the ritual, so then you wouldn't perish in this fight, tis was an easy decision for you! and you turned it down!" Morrigan shouted, I grab her hands in mine as I seek out her eyes

" I couldn't do that to you, you are my friend, you are young and should be exploring the world, not taking care of a baby" I say and her yellow orbs meet mine, they hold so much confusion as she says

"Why do you care so much? I treat you like rubbish t'would only make sense for you to spite me in the end" I give her hands a squeeze and say

"Because you are my friend, and I want you to live without Flemmeth's rule, I want you to be free" The scilence between us doesn't need to be filled, but I have to ask

"Will you come with me to destroy the Archdemon?" Morrigan can only muster a nod, I pull her into another hug, I say nothing as that hug says a thousand words, I take my leave from her as the time approaches to face the Archdemon and I return to my companions as a cascade of emotions hits me in the chest, these are my final hours of life before I join my clan in the earth as I begin my journey to the front Lelianna grabs my hand and envelops me in a body crushing hug, I whisper in her ear

"I don't want to die emma vhenan, I.. I am scared" I shake like a leaf in Lelianna hug she only whispers

"Do not be, we are with you" Wynne smiles and rests her hand on my shoulder, I look at Alistair, he nods, it is time, I breathe in deep remernising in her smell, I lean back to absorb in her every feature, comitting it to memory then I say

"I will see you in the afterlife emma vhenan," tears brim in her eyes, but peace and calm have surround me "Take this, a token of sorts, remember I will be close to no matter where you end up," I take off my necklace, a oakbranch talisman with a howling wolf in the centre, "My clan called me the wolf as I was always on my own an Omega on the outside but on the inside I was always the Alpha chasing my eternal partner the moon as we are always apart and maybe someday we shall meet" I handed her the Talisman which she took in shaky hands before putting it around her neck, a tear escaped her eye and I wiped it away with my thumb as my hand rested on her cheek she leaned into my palm, eyes closed and breathing heavy,

"Do not cry for me I will see my mother again and I will be waiting for you, even if it is 20 years I shall still be waiting" Lelianna composes herself and then we begin to asend to the final battle against the Archdemon

The Archdemon is massive bigger than I thought, numerous arrows and bolts are fired at it, it doesn't fall then I see me opening I draw the Warden's sword and I charge, and I dive under it'd massive neck and rake the Warden's sword through the Archdemon's long neck, as I reach the front left arm I use the momentum of the slide and swing onto the back of the Archdemon and blaze a trail within its flesh. The Archdemon collapses and I stand over it, its massive eye stares at me, as the Warden Sword glows, I lift the sword above my head and bring it down into the heart of the Archdemon, and with that I feel the taint beginning to overload my body and destroy my strength, I fall to one knee as the light of the creature's soul envelops me, I cry out as pain swamps me and then the Archdemon dies leaving me almost dead, all of the old wounds I had, re-open and bleed out, Lelianna cries out and rushes to me, I can just about see her flaming red hair as she lifts me into her lap, Tears are falling from her eyes so steadily, they fall onto my face, and the only words she says to me is,

"Goodbye my love, may we be together in eternal peace and the next life, just wait for me next time okay?" her shoulders slump and she shakes as the grief and melchonly racks her as her tears stain my face, she leans forward and kisses my lips I only have enough energy for that last kiss, as our lips collide our true feelings express themselves as no words can describe what I am feeling,

"I love you Ma emma lath and vhenan'ara" I manage to choke out, but I am going but not willing to go, and so in love. Our lips meet multiple times before I feel my spirit waver, Alistair, stares at me and stroked my hair and lets the sadness surround his very being, at a monumentous effort I sweep my bloodied hand over to his forearm and he holds my hand, whilst I hear Wynne talking to me, then after a few more minutes it all goes quiet and Lelianna begins to sing the song she wrote for me, my song, I feel myself drift away, carried on her voice to a divine place inwhich I shall wait for her so we can be together again.


End file.
